cps05boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cp-s05box Wiki:SWF Tricks/Programs/SwfModify
Please note that SWFModify is not built for the environment of Windows 8. Its website has been closed, but the program can still be downloaded from several online places. SwfModify is an easy-to-use tool downloadable and free program for editing SWF files and extracting SWF files from other files. Features Saving *'Save'- saves changes in the current file. *'Save as'- saves changes under a new file name. Modify tool When opening a flash file, there are 2 ways for viewing its flash resources, which are then displayed in a new window: *All Frames- shows all resources. *Current Frame- only resources that are used by the current frame of the SWF file. There is also a Filter option in the opened window for showing/hiding sound and graphic files. There are several types of visible objects: *Shape *Movie clip *Button *Text *Morph Shape *Image *Sound Other object types are not visible in the Modify menu. Selecting files From the Modify menu, you can select files in the following way: *Press a file to select it. *Press a file, then hold Control and press another file to select more than 1 file. *To select a series of files in a row, press one file, than hold the Shift button and press another file. This will select these two files and every file in between them. Export file In the window that appears after pressing one of the Modify buttons, you can select a file from the list and press the Export button. Then you will be asked to select a folder in your computer (e.g. Desktop). Select the folder and press "ok". Then a message would say "n''' items will be exported to '''path". Press "ok". Delete You can also delete files by selecting them and then pressing the "Delete" button. Replace file You can also use the Replace tool for replacing any listed file in the Modify menu by another SWF object. Whehn choosing a file, a list of the objects that it contains will be displayed for selecting the object that you need. If only 1 object is available in this file, it will automatically be selected. Note that when selecting a file, you will be able to position it above the original file. Make sure that: *Don't let the new file get out of the edges of teh original file. Otherwise only the intersected parts will be visible. *If you choose to resize an image, you will be able to use dots for resizinz on the middle of the sides of the new shape and its corners. If you use the middle dots, the object would loose its proportion between its height and width. For keeping hte original proportions, use the corner dots. You can also rotate an object when replacing by pressing near its corrners, moving your mouse around the object to the point that you want, and then releasing it. Notes *You cannot have SwfModify opened twice or more on the same time. *In some uncommon cases, SwfModify might crash. *SwfModify is not capable of showing scripts. *SwfModify is not capable of exporting music files. However, you can use a SWF file that has 1 music item and use the Replace tool for replacing it with the music that you want. *Sometimes the Undo and Redo tools mess the file. Try not relying on then when using SwfModify. *Never use the delete tool for many files- it might mess the file. Try not passing the 5-file limit on each time you press Delete. In files on which you want to delete multiple objects, make sure to save from time to time. Category:SWF Tricks Category:Programs Help